


loving too much

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Other, Patton Angst, Sympathetic Deceit, mentions of dying, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton gets Hanahaki disease and makes flower crowns from the flowers he coughs up





	1. Chapter 1

It had started with Virgil, after a night of sleeping downstairs together because neither of their rooms were a good place.

Patton had woken up feeling strange, and only just made it to the kitchen sink in time before coughing up purple flowers.

The noise had woken Virgil, who had asked if everything was okay.

“I’m fine,” the moral side lied, and prayed Deceit wouldn’t suddenly appear to call him out.

“Were you sick or something?” the anxious side asked, instantly up on his feet.

Patton quickly turned the tap on and sent the flowers down the drain.

“No, I just thought I was going to be, but I’m okay, really.”

“Alright.....”

If Virgil found a flower crown later that day made out of purple flowers, it was never mentioned.

........

The second time it happened was after an adventure in the Imagination with Roman.

When they had gotten back Patton could already feel it happening again.

He ignored it as Roman pulled him into a hug and said thank you because it was an amazing time.

But when the moral side was back inside his room, he coughed up red flowers as well as purple ones.

Roman received a flower crown made out of red flowers the next day.

........

After that, it was a week of coughing up red and purple before blue flowers came up too.

Patton knew it was because of Logan, who had came to check on him after hearing the coughing sounds he had been trying to hide.

“Are you doing alright, Patton?” Logan had asked, standing outside of the moral side’s bedroom door.

“I’m okay,” Patton had called back, hiding the coughed up flowers under the bed in case the logical side would want to come in.

“Alright....well, we’re having dinner shortly but Virgil and Roman have told me you’re not acting like yourself lately. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes.”

More lies, but he couldn’t hurt them.

“Okay. And Patton.....if something’s wrong, you can tell us. I- we....all care deeply about you.”

The moral side waited until he could hear the footsteps walk away, before coughing up more.

Logan’s flower crown of blue flowers was made and left outside his room, but had speckles of blood on the petals.

.......

Deceit was the last one.

“Patton, I know you’ve been lying to the others lately.”

The moral side flinched. “Please don’t tell them.”

“Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Patton didn’t reply for a few moments until he could find an answer that wasn’t exactly lying. “I don’t wanna say.”

“Are you....are you dying?” Deceit couldn’t bare to speak those words but he needed answers.

“......”

“Patton-“

“I need you to leave.” It was happening again.

“Patton, please-“

“Get out. Now.”

Deceit had to speak to the others anyway about this strange behaviour. “Fine.”

Once he was gone, Patton was coughing up yellow flowers.

The next flower crown was a mix of yellow flowers, and blood.


	2. Chapter 2

When Deceit found a flower crown made of yellow flowers and stained with blood outside his door, that’s when the panic set in.

He had spoken to the others recently about the flower crowns they received from Patton and if he had been acting weird beforehand.

“Patton had coughed something into the kitchen sink but I never saw what it was,” Virgil had said.

“He’s been avoiding me a lot since we came back from our latest adventure,” Roman had said.

“He’s been acting weird, not like himself. He seems to be getting weaker every day, and I’m honestly terrified of what will happen to him,” Logan had said.

Now, the snake was clutching the flower crown tightly in one hand and racing to find the others.

“We have a problem,” he stated upon finding the trio in the living room of the mindscape.

Once Virgil saw it, he ran upstairs, and barged right into Patton’s room.

The moral side was hunched over, crying, at his feet was coughed up flowers of purple, blue, yellow and red with splatters of blood.

“Patton.....” The anxious side was immediately sitting close to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Deceit, Logan and Roman finally caught up and the snake was the first to go into the room as well.

“None of this is your fault, we should have told you.”

“.....what?”

“We feel the same way,” Roman explained, coming in with Logan following close behind.

“The reason you got the disease was because your love for us was very strong, but you believed it was unreciprocated,” the logical side explained.

“But we all love you too,” Virgil said.

After that day, Patton never coughed up flowers again.


End file.
